This invention relates to materials and methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method that provides a breakage resistant semiconductor wafer which improves semiconductor device yield by reducing premature wafer breakage.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a plurality of device pellets is generally formed on a single semiconductor wafer by selectively diffusing conductivity altering dopants into selected portions of the wafer. Following the diffusion steps, the wafer must be subdivided to form the individual device pellets. Frequently, passivating material is also applied to the wafer. The passivating material is typically applied in grooves along which the wafer is to be divided and the material may consist of glass or may simply be an oxide formed in the grooves.
A problem frequently encountered by semiconductor device manufacturers is premature breakage of the wafers. For example, during deposition of the passivating material wafer fractures sometimes occur. Such fractures have an adverse effect on device processing inasmuch as semiconductor manufacturers are equipped to handle whole semiconductor wafers and frequently machinery associated with the manufacture of semiconductor devices functions less efficiently when processing only a portion of a wafer. Furthermore, portions of the wafer may be so small that, although several useful, workable devices are included thereon, separate handling of the small fragments is impractical. Also, the fracture itself may destroy several pellets. Consequently the prevention of premature wafer breakage is an important matter to semiconductor device manufacturers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method of subdividing semiconductor wafers that is efficient, permits rapid and accurate subdivision, is compatible with passivation techniques and yet maintains the wafers resistant to premature breakage.